legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
LEGO Universe Wiki:Chat/Logs/28 September 2013
02:37 hello empty chat box. 02:37 nice weather huh? 02:38 LUWikiBot we meet again 02:39 Hey! Look who's here! 02:39 I love your profile pic 02:39 HATTY HATTINGTON 02:39 The greatest man alive 02:40 Dont spoil the game, i havnt beaten theater 2 yet 02:40 It feels so weird having not been here for a year or so now 02:41 Yeah... I'm using (insert amazing creator's name here)'s LU gui skin for the wiki. 02:41 Especially with THAT thing watching us. 02:42 I like bot's profile page 02:42 brb. gettin more pizza 02:42 He is really a vicious dog that will HUNT YOU DOWN. 02:43 Furious Urufu's got NOTHIN on him 02:43 Also if you have never seen the ending of Battleblock Theater I feel so sorry for you 02:44 I WANT TO BUT I CANT GET PAST THEATER 2 02:44 Then again there is no spoilers in the song... 02:44 Its like im being held prisoner... wait a minute... 02:44 The song man... the song... 02:45 Speaking of music, I absolutely love the Time Trial Music. MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW HEEEEEY 02:45 You have never lived if you havent heard the ending song 02:46 I swear to not watch a single walkthrough until i finish it myself. 02:47 Seriously that darn dog just stands there and watches from a distance (O)-(O) 02:47 NO SPOILERS 02:47 I'm talking about Bot 02:47 Oh. 02:47 He thinks hes so special with that star 02:47 O_o o_o o_O 02:48 He's like a chiwawa with the jaw strength of a rotweiler. 02:48 ... did bot just talk... 02:48 I told you so! He will stare you down and steal yer soul 02:48 And yes Bot has a mind of his own 02:48 Falc, save me before he eats my existence 02:49 Yer a Jedi, Conner, use the darn force 02:49 WHY DOES EVERYONE SPELL MY GOD DARN NAME WRONG 02:49 Wat 02:50 My name is Connor. CONNOR look at the O MAN 02:50 Ooooooo 02:50 But seriously whenever you look away from Bot he moves slowly towards you still staring at you forever 02:51 Ninja kitty: dog edition 02:51 I was gonna say Weeping Doggy but whatevah 02:51 so, what games are you excited for that are coming out this year. 02:52 in 2013, not 2014 02:52 Most of them have came out already besides the new Pokemon 02:53 Ok. I'm excited for Lego Marvel Super Heroes. 02:53 brb again 02:53 getting more pizza 02:53 Omigawd 02:53 Bot is looking away for once 02:54 Quick! Pull out his heart! 02:54 This is a phenomenon 02:54 hes dtaring at that rat 02:55 *starring 02:55 *staring 02:55 Watch his avatar somehow turn around slowly 02:55 "I've been waiting" 02:55 You dont use as many ":P" in MC i've noticed. 02:56 Eh 02:56 I guess I'm getting back into the spirit of LUW chat 02:56 and you only use ":)" sarcastically in MC 02:56 02:57 Huh. It looks like that "Oh, you!" meme 02:57 Not familiar with that one... 02:57 Its been abandoned multiple times 02:57 02:58 Were you a full memebr in LU? 02:59 Yep. 02:59 Which assembly kit did you use most often? 02:59 Old TerrificGravityFalcon was a Engineer. New Terrific used Inventor the most 03:00 Hmm. 03:00 I always used Jumpingbob. he was a sentinel since beta forced me to reset my characters. 03:01 I cant remember if i knew you in LU... 03:02 TerrificGravityFalcon: Assembly-Inventor DominusUltimus: Sentinel-Knight BlueFlame: Venture League-Buccaneer and finally the player with the worst name ever... telamon1: Paradox-Space t9ethgushdug 03:03 I knew so many people with names like that. 03:03 cool 03:03 weird 03:03 Seriously no one here can spell Space uresjtousjg 03:04 Marauder. 03:04 You wizard, you. 03:04 lets see how we each spell minifig speak form LU. 03:04 Agh! Crombro! 03:05 *Inset Sim language here* 03:05 eesombalonga! 03:05 taboosyndicateforbiss! 03:05 The Bot is still looking away 03:05 He most be plotting something EVIL. 03:05 He's on the prowl 03:06 He's looking for poor (insertnameofguysinBBT) 03:06 so he can eat there soul 03:06 Darn eet GTG 03:06 Bey! 2013 09 28